Adira Smith: Year one
by oFFicialfAngirl
Summary: Adira is a eleven year old girl, who's been accepted to Hogwarts. She'll learn magic, make friends with the trio and the Weasley's, and have plenty of near-death experiences. My first story. I suck at summaries.
1. Pizza, owls and wizards oh my!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: before you read this It's my first story and I don't expect it to be good. reviews would be helpful as long as they have CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM. Thanks :) **

* * *

It was 11:13pm judging by my watch. Not that it was necessarily correct, seeing as its battery was dying and I couldn't get a new one. It was dark, so it could have been right.

I was cold in the alley by the bay. It was mid-July, but the nights were just as cold as a autmn day. The cold, wet ground sent shivers starting at my lower spine all the way up to the back of my neck. All I had on was what I always was wearing; my dirty, beaten-up sneakers, a pair of what used to be dark-wash jeans with unintentional rips in them, a evergreen t-shirt with a brown, worn-down sweater, and a matching set of woolen yellow and orange frayed hat and mits.

The pizza place about a block away was about to close at 11:30, and I was about to head over there. They always allowed me to have whatever slightly-burned or extra pizza they had. I knew the owner Mickey, took quite a bit of pitty on me. I mean, an eleven and a half year old girl living on the streets by herself? That was about as heard as your next-door neighbor being a wizard.

When I passed the liquor store on the way to Mickey's pizza, I saw all the usual drunks sitting in the parking lot outside the store. I knew one's name, seeing as he was supposed to be my guardian. But he was a good tome as he was to his wife, so I was put in foster care. After the third home that didn't care about me, just the benifits, I ran to the streets.

When I got to Mickey's, I checked for the closed sign at the front entrance. The sign still read: "Open for Business" so I went down to the bay like I usually did when I got there a bit early.

The bay was just as beautiful as always when it was night. The water shimmered in the glow of the moon and the boat lights. I sat on a bench, watched the boats move and create ripples in the water. After a while I got bored and started trying to skip stones, which I'm not very good at. It didn't take long before I settled for throwing rocks into the water, trying to make the next splash bigger then the last.

I checked my watch after ten minutes of satisfying rock-throwing. It read 11:38. I got up and jumped the fence at the top of the hill. I was surprised I made it, the fence was at least half as tall as me. A lot of weird things happened to me. One time when I was sitting under a tree in the park and another girl and her friends made fun of my clothes. I was getting angrier and angrier and I was about to yell at them when a tree branch fell on their heads.

When I crossed the street and got to Mickey's, I went strait to the back. I knocked the agreed secret knock the employees and I came up with, and was let inside.

"Adira!" Laina exclaimed, "Good to see you!"

I smiled and said, "Good to see you too, Laina! You weren't here yesterday. Did you take a day off?" Laina was fifteen and actually one of my only friends. I stopped going to school when I left foster care, so I didn't really meet many people.

Laina frowned and replied, "I had to leave early for a family thing. It was really boring. I had to see my old auntie Joan so my mom could be sure we were in the will. 'Yes auntie Joan, I've gotten taller' 'It's wonderful seeing you too' 'No thank you, I can't have any more candy, it's gross and I'm diabetic,'" Laina mocked her conversation.

"Well I wished you would have been here. I was looking forward to it." I said neutrally.

After five minutes or so of talking with Laina and saying hi to other people I know that work in the shop, I had half a pizza box of pizza, salad and wings, a glass of water and a warmed body. Then I headed for the safest part of town at night.

I was walking down to the rich ADT protected part of the city five blocks away when I started to get really hungry. All I had eaten that day was a sub bought by a nice woman and her two year-old son when he wispered somthing in her ear and pointed at me.

When I got to Sunnydale street I hoped with all my might that one of the new unoccupied homes would be unlocked. The first house I tried made a unlocking noise as soon as I touched it. Alot of times this happened to me, and I couldn't be charged with breaking and entering if there was no trace of it on the door and I just said it was unlocked.

I was just about to go inside when a owl screeched overhead. I watched it dive and land on the front yard of the unfinished house. It had somthing in its beak, but I could only see a shadow from here.

"Nice owl... Good owl... Don't fly away owl..." I said as I got closer to the bird. when I was about five feet away from it, it dropped the thing in it's mouth and flew away.

I looked at the envlope it- wait. I stood up. Owls don't deliver mail. Especially to homless children. Maybe somone was trying to trick me. I looked around, but no one was there. I looked back to the envelope, now extremely curious and cautious. I picked up the letter and flipped it over. In green ink on the middle of the letter, the envelope read:

To Miss A. Smith, Front Lawn, 2548 Sunnydale Street

I dropped the letter in a panic. How could the sender of this letter know where I am? Right now? How do they know me? The only person who would right me would be Laina, but there is no way she could know where I am. Well, there's only one way I could know who sent me the letter. I had to open it.

_**Dear Miss Adira,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **_  
_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall **_  
_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Okay, so someone is playing a seriously sick joke on me. When I find them, they are going to be hurt so badly that they will be gushing blood for days.

I realized that there was a second page. I sat down on the damp lawn.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **__  
__**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **__**UNIFORM **__  
__**First-year students will require: **__  
__** sets of plain work robes (black) **__  
__** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **__  
__** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **__  
__** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **__  
__**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. **__**COURSE BOOKS **__  
__**All students should have a copy of each of the following: **__**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **__  
__**by Miranda Goshawk **__**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **__**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **__**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **__**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **__  
__**by Phyllida Spore **__**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger **__**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **__  
__**by Newt Scamander **__**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **__  
__**by Quentin Trimble **__**OTHER EQUIPMENT **__**1 wand **__  
__**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **__  
__**1 set glass or crystal phials **__  
__**1 telescope **__  
__**1 set brass scales**_  
**_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR_**

_**OWN BROOMSTICKS**_I was just about to stand up and start looking for the jerk who decided to play such a trick on me, when I heard a large crack behind me.

"Miss Adira, I believe it would be unwise to run off at this hour of the night," the odd voice said from behind me.

I turned around to find a tall, slim, bearded, wise-looking man behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked without thinking, "And how do you know my name?"

The man smiled and said "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I know your name, because you have been accepted."

"So you're playing this trick on me?" I snapped. "It's not funny you know. Making up some silly name for a school that doesn't exist."

"But it does exist. You are a witch. We've made an exception with our rules of admission at our school, just for you seeing as you are a brilliant witch who unluckily lives on the other side of the world. Normally Hogwarts only allows wizards and witches from England and Ireland. But, there are exceptions to every rule, and you, Adira, are one of them."

"If I'm a witch, why weren't my parents magical? They can't be magic, because they wouldn't have died."

The old man's expression became solemn. "Unfortunately, magic cannot stop death."

"I still don't believe in magic." I said stubbornly. "It's scientificly impossible."

The man smiled. "Perhaps you need a demonstration."

I crossed my arms and waited. The man blinked and 2548 Sunnidale street vanished. The reapered. Then vanished, and reappered.

The man looked at me through his half-moon shaped glasses. "I believe that cleared up any doubts about wizards Adira?"

I nodded. "Exuse me sir, but you still haven't told me your name."

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but if you choose to go to Hogwarts it would be unwise to call me by my name."

"Well, I acept, but where do I find all this stuff on the list?"

The man smiled again (I assumed by now he was a very happy person) and said "A large man by the name of Hagrid will be coming in the morning. He will bring three plane tickets for you to go to London."

"Who is the third plane ticket for?" I asked.

"Did I not just say he was a very large man?" Professor Dumbledore (I supposed I should call him that) said. And just as he appeared, a large crack came and Dumbledore was gone.


	2. Large men need more than two seets

**Chapter two! Please review! And I just rhymed. How lame am I? =D**

* * *

I woke up to light pouring through the thin plastic layer covering the unfinished wall on the house. I stretched my arms, cracked my knuckles, and stood up, grabbing my hat and mitts I was using as a pillow. My mind was just clearing from he fogginess of sleep, when I remembered the strange dream I had.

An owl had delivered me a letter of acceptance to some school with a funny name. Something else happened, I was struggling to remember.

I went to the front of the house, and was about to open the door when I realized that the window on the door wasn't letting any light in. Terrified, I walked three steps backwards, but that's when the plywood ended and the hardwood started, and I tripped.

I landed hard on my back. It took me a good five seconds to recover from being winded. I was sure that was going to leave a large, painful bruise. I had just stood up when whatever or whoever was behind the door knocked.

"Adira! Open the door!" A gruff voice asked.

"Who are you? Why do you know my name?!" I asked in a panic.

"Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper and keeper of keys of Hogwarts." Hagrid replied proudly.

That name, Hagrid, it seemed somewhat familiar. But Hogwarts, that name, it was the name of the school in my dream. And there's no way he knew my dreams, unless... my dreams weren't dreams.

I opened the door slowly, and standing there was a man twice as tall as the average man and nearly five times as wide, with shaggy hair and a great, large beard that desperately needed to be combed.

"Hagrid, eh? Well a man named professor Dumbledore told me that a large man named Hagrid would be coming to take me to London, but how do I know that you're him?" I asked cautiously.

"That's a good point, but, er, I could tell yer 'bout him" He said.

"Fine. But I'm asking questions," I started with asking, "What shape glasses does Dumbledore wear?"

"Erm, Dumbledore 'as half-moon glasses"

I nodded. "Okay, next question," Hagrid looked fairly confident that he'd get it right. "What is professor Dumbledore's full name?"

Hagrid looked slightly less confident. "Does it hav' ter be in order?"

I nodded and said "Uh huh."

"Uh, Albus, Percival, Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?" he said the last part very fast and almost as one word.

"Okay. Last question. How many plane tickets did you buy and you have to show them to me." I said with a cheeky smile.

"I bought three," He said returning my smile, "An' they're aroun' here somewher'."

He pulled out three tickets for Air Canada airlines to Toronto, and three for Toronto to London.

"Okay, I'll come with you, as long as you have money to buy me food on the plane." I said jokingly.

"Alrigh' lets go," he said, pointing to the airport across the city.

"Hagrid, I don't have any money, and we definitely can't walk across the city in two hours." I protested.

"No pro'lem Adira, I've enouf for a bus ter the airport."

I started off to the nearest bus stop, and we sat on the bench beside the post.

"Hagrid, can you tell me about Hogwarts?" I asked.

Hagrid began explaining all about the school, which is apparently a castle, thousands of years old, it's founders and it's history, the houses; Gryffindor , Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. But the bus interrupted him after ten minutes about the school's history.

"Hagrid, the bus is here," I told him, pointing at our ride.

We both stood up, and boarded the bus. Hagrid had quite a bit of troubles with 'muggle money' as he called it. After I paid, and we found some seats (we had to find a spot with three seats for Hagrid, one for me)

After a five second silence I asked him, "Hagrid, what's a muggle? I heard you call the money that, and I was wondering if it was like, some kind of wizard swear that I shouldn't use or something."

Hagrid chuckled and said, "Adira, muggles are non-magic folk."

I felt quite stupid now that I know what it meant, so the bus to the airport was pretty uneventful. So was going through security, except for when Hagrid didn't fit through the metal detector. We boarded the plane and found our seats at the very back. The plane was small and had a row of two on either side. Hagrid took the left and I took the right.

I sat down, buckled myself in, and looked out the window. Until now I hadn't really thought about my being a witch. I looked at my Hogwarts letter again, at the list of things I was to bring to Hogwarts.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**UNIFORM **_  
_**First-year students will require: **_  
_** sets of plain work robes (black) **_  
_** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **_  
_** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **_  
_** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **_  
_**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. **_

_**COURSE BOOKS **_  
_**All students should have a copy of each of the following: **_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **_  
_**by Miranda Goshawk **_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_  
_**by Phyllida Spore **_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger **_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **_  
_**by Newt Scamander **_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **_  
_**by Quentin Trimble **_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT **_

_**1 wand **_  
_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **_  
_**1 set glass or crystal phials **_  
_**1 telescope **_  
_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. **_

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR_**

_**OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

I turned to ask Hagrid where we were going to get this stuff, and I was greeted by the hilarious sight of Hagrid not being able to fit in his two airplane seats. I tried my best not to laugh by holding my breath, but as soon as I needed air I burst into laughter.

"Not enough room for you eh Hagrid?" I said between giggles.

"Shut it!" he joked.

After Hagrid was able to uncomfortably squeeze in between the seats, Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella that sparked when he tapped his spot. The seats doubled in size but the isle way didn't seem any smaller, and I highly doubted he would make the outside of the plane bigger.

Hagrid made the universal shh symbol and said, "I'm not suppos'd to use magic, so let's keep this b'tween you and me."

I nodded and went back to watching the plane climb higher and higher into the sky.

~o0o0o0o0o~

After we got off the plane, went through security again, watched Hagrid be too big to go through the metal detector (which I must say, is just as funny the second time around), boarded the plane to London- which would take seven hours, but we had first class tickets, so I couldn't complain- and sat down, I asked Hagrid the question I had meant to ask three hours earlier.

"Hagrid, where are you thinking that we're going to find this stuff on my list? I've never been to London, but I don't think they sell - I looked at my list- cauldrons or dragon hide gloves in the usual shops!"

Hagrid looked at me and said with a twinkle in his eye, "That's why we aren' goin' tuh the us'al shops, we're goin' tuh Diagon alley. But we 'ave one stop b'fore we go."

"Where? I asked, all curiously.

"Firs', we're gettin' Harry Potter."

* * *

**I was thinking from here I could go into Adira meeting Harry and going to diagon alley, but I'll take recommendations and see what I can do!**


End file.
